User talk:D1134
Welcome , this is 223 Inquisitive Mind, AI of Minor Councilor Rama 'Setum. I am afraid that the Councilor is unavailable at the moment, but leave a message with me, and I will get it to him as soon as possible. Thank you. Elite... I demand to know who gave you the rank of High Councilor! I could understand if you were a minor Councilor... but I, beeing a true High Councilor, did not receive any information about a 5th High Councilor being elected, much less a 6th! Also... who trained you to become a Master Swordsman. I wish to know this, Sangheili...--Baracuss Antairious, 4th High Councilor for the Covenant Separatists Hello Hello Elite, I was looking on your page and saw you were in the battle of HC2, where you in the battle? Baw Wee 01:30, 29 August 2008 (UTC)Baw Wee Much Better I apologize for my... outbursts earlier. You can leave Swordsman up there. If you would like, you can put down that you're being trained to become a Master Swordsman. But indoing this you must type in the name of your "master" (Please use one of the masters located on the article), and the date you began your training. Other than that, great Article!--Baracuss 21:03, 19 September 2008 (UTC) Oh my, my Do forgive your fellow meddler, you are both such interesting beings, and your mutual loathing and then imminent eradication would not serve a purpose. Therefore the concept itself must be removed. If you are indeed a High Councilor and Master Swordsman as you claim, it shall be documented, and not be scrutinized by your fellow meddler. Good day to you Macto Cognatus -- Hmm And, little meddler, if you would have actually taken the time to read my message, instead of immediately flinging idiotic ramblings at people, you may actually find that I in no possible manner criticized you at all. In this way I find you revoltingly irritable and impulsive, I bid you again, good day, and good bye -- You have my permission -- Yes, well That's all that sorted then, eh? Enjoy your stay here Macto Cognatus, I do hope you don't prove as impudent and malevolent as the Reclaimers -- High Councilors Well there is no opening at the time, but In order to become a High Councilor you can: #Become a Sangheili Prophet and work your way up. #Become a minor Councilor (which you are) and prove yourself to the High Councilors. #Preform a task so heroic that the only fitting reward is to be elected a High Councilor. (This way is how I was elected) But as I said before, there are no openings for High Councilor at the time. So, if you will, be paitent and enjoy the rank of Minor Councilor of the Sanghelios Council.-- Hello Greetings to you too Elite! If I May Ask Do you mean by the Crimson Blade, the blade that was passed down to me by my father Some Mistake I never said I was accusing you of plagiarism, I just thought that what you said on my user page "May your sword remain deadly to our enemies" you where referring to my Crimson Blade. I hope I haven't caused confusion. Priest Do you wish to be a Minor Councilor or a Military Priest? You cannot be both. The Minor Councilor Rank has minor control over everything the Separatists preform. The Military Prophets have full control, but only in a certain feild-- Remember now. Both of those ranks are still a part of the High Council, and either of them can be "promoted" to a High Councilor. Here's something else: Minor Councilors put up with just as much problems as the High Councilors, while Military Priest/Prophets only have to put up with problems within their feild of command.-- Machina Pic I'm going to do a mass upload of some soonish, so they may become availible. Until there, try searching www.Deviantart.com RPing (The Fleet of Approaching Salvation exits slip-space nearby your fleet's possition)-- Elite (on comm-system): Councilor, we need your assistance on Zalcronia. High Councilor Antairious is not aboard at this moment, I am his second in command, Kartal 'Surimnee.-- Kartal: Zalcronia, like Kara Xa, was a fallback planet for the Forerunners. We are currently excavating the artifacts there, but we are having trouble with the local Wildlife and need you're assistance. I hope this isn't a problem?-- (The fleets exit slip-space just above Zalcronia's Atmosphere) Kartal: Welcome to Zalcronia, Councilor. (The veiw was amazing! The Planet looked exactly like the Human home-world, Earth, and you could see massive Forerunner Artifacts from space! Behind the Planet, Prytor glowed in all it's glory)-- Baracuss: 'Setum? Is that you? Excelent! We could use more help!-- Baracuss: Ha! No luckily they are not carrying those! But protecting the Prospecters will not be nessasary, since it is the Forerunner Exploration Unit. No, what we need help with is gaurding this planet from passing Brute Fleets. This System is coveted by the Loyalists, and it's getting hard to protect the other planets. Contact Honor Gaurd Ultra 'Erbomee and his fleet and head for Dalcronia. Baracuss Antairious, Over and Out.-- Baracuss: Excelent, but I am afraid that there is no stench to-(Beeping sounds in the background and an Elite is heard speaking) Elite: Sir, a Brute Fleet of about 50 ships just exited slip-space near Nalcronia. Baracuss: Well Councilor, I beleave I spoke too soon! Have fun!-- Baracuss: It goes well, Councilor. We have discovered a shaft that may lead strait through the planet! Unfortunantly we lost a stragler to a Zalcran...-- Baracuss: I'm sure he is... but it is not of my desision. Maydor? Maydor Antairious: What is it? Baracuss: The councilor is asking about the Ascetics-- Maydor: Hmm... meet me on the surface, Councilor. You and your brother... and we shall see about it. Baracuss: Excelent, you are clear to land in Sector 14A, Councilor.-- (Maydor looks over your brother) Maydor: So you wish to become an Ascetic... I've seen toothpicks thiner than you are! Baracuss: What Maydor means is that- Maydor: I do not need you to tell them what I mean, brother. I have stated my oppinion plainly. What makes you think you are good enough to become one of them? (He points over to a Squad of Ascetics. They were wrestling eachother, with the intent to kill. They were huge!)-- Baracuss: It is very impressive, but... Maydor: But, not to me! I became an Ultra in less than two weeks after I joined the Covenant Military, and I have killed over 200 Cheiftains in my time as a Separatist! I am sorry, but to become an Ascetic you will have to do more then kill a few cheiftains... you have to impress me. (Maydor walks away. The ground shakes as he slams an Ascetic into the ground as the others cheard) Baracuss: I appologize for my brothers... rough attitude. But I am sure that you will impress him one of these days. He isn't easy to Impress though... being the Tallest, and strongest, Elite in the Galaxy and all...-- Farewell! 'Setum, I would like to speak to you a moment... (I lead you towards the edge of the LZ. The ground rumbles again as another Ascetic is smashed onto a Table that had been set up by some Humans, who were laughing at the Ascetics' "playfulness") 'Setum, I have a mission for you...-- This is a highly classified mission, that only you and I should know about... If you except then maybe Maydor will allow your brother to join the Ascetics.-- It isn't a dangerous mission! Oh no! But if you wish, I will allow you to take two of Maydor's Ascetics.-- Good... get your men and join me at those Specters. You might want to get them before Maydor knocks them out! (Maydor had steped up to challenge both of your men together!)-- You'll soon see. (I noticed that one of your men was rubbing his shoulder) Maydor get to you? (He nodded yes. It was a bit amusing. We boarded the Specter and I drove you all through the jungle)-- Very well. For about two or three weeks now, a classified section of the F.E.U has been working to uncover a "Map Room". This map room is not one of the Cartographers, but contains another part of the Star Charts. There was a similar facility on Kara Xa, and Commander 'Vorum had taken them into his possesion. Only the Council, and certain experts, know of the Charts. I need you to take possesion of this set of Star Charts, just as 'Vorum took possesion of the ones on Xa. (The Specter approaches a large clearing, splatering a Zalcran. You see about a dozen F.E.U Elites and two or three Ascetics gaurding them) Not Exactly... The only thing that they've found out is that there are not the same Charts as the ones on Xa. The ones on Xa had about tweinty Galaxys listed, these have about 14 and they are not the same ones as Xa's (We get off the Specter and enter the structure. Imidiantly we are within a huge verticle shaft with only a Gravlift leading into it's depths) The Chart Room is close to the center of the Planet... (Chuckling) No, the Specter can't even fit through the doorway! We'll have to walk. (I signaled for two of the F.E.U Elites to follow us) Draken is fine (Activates the lift, and it starts to desend into the abyss), and he only got into the Ascetics because of Maydor... (Laughing) I like the Idea! But there is one thing. The Zalcrans help us in a way. It seams they prefer the "larger" species rather than the ones that stand a chance against them. Indeed It would make a good sp-(I suddenly draw my sword and slash over your head. Two halves of a Zalcran Nocturn came down on the Lift)-Damn! (I look back up the shaft and point at a large gash in the metal wall. The gash had dozens of Nocturns emerging from it) There's your answer! Incomeing! (More Nocturns leap down upon the Lift. As you slash more of the Zalcrans you start to hear wispers within the chamber) Flesh... So hungery, for soooooo long! (It took you a moment to realize that it was comeing from the nocturns!) Nocturns-(Slashes another Zalcran)-Most intelegent of the Zalcran Hords. They can mimick any language. (After slashing another Zalcran you look up to see yet another coming down upon you! It was too close for you to slash, when a large creature knocked the Zalcran out of midair! At first you thought it was another Zalcran because of the Agility and Tail, but then you saw the Split-Jaws of an Elite! A Zalcran Hybrid and it looked like it was on your side) Hybrid: Thanks for the Complement... (The Hybrid turns to you. As he stood up strait you realized that he was just as, if not taller, than Maydor!) Hybrid: Name's Zaliet... Baracuss: Hey! (You turn to him as he cuts a Zalcran's head off) Less talking more fighting! Zaliet: I wasn't released... I escaped after a Loyalist Attack... Baracuss: I tried to change the minds of the Council... but they wouldn't hear of it. (He slashed another Zalcran) Zaliet: Well... no hard feelings... it was... informative... Zaliet: Hmm... (Three Zalcrans leap down at him at once, but he catches two of them in each hand and the last with his tail. He strangles them to death) Zaliet: I don't think so... Zaliet: I was talking about them... but... (It seamed that the Zalcrans stoped comeing, and the Lift reached the last floor of the Shaft) (We waled into a huge dombed room with the Charts engraved all over it's walls. There was a small terminal in the center on a raised platform) Baracuss: Care to do the honors Councilor? (The Engravings produced holograms and started to orbit the room) Zaliet: Interesting... (Baracuss and Zaliet look at eachother and motions for the gaurds to wait by the lift) Baracuss: Councilor, there is something else... (Baracuss and Zaliet look at eachother again. You didn't like the look on their faces) Baracuss: We've also seen these symbols... in person. Zaliet: They were engraved on a wall within a temple... on Chaos... (Baracuss' comm-link turns on) Baracuss: Yes? What! Damn it all, we'll be there soon! Pestilence is here! Maydor: You sound exactly like me Councilor... Baracuss: Maydor!? What are you doing down here? (Maydor ignored him and walked up to the terminal) Maydor: Amazing... (You didn't like the tone of his voice) Baracuss: Maydor... your acting the same way you had before you- Maydor: Before I forgave you? Please! (He snaps his fingers and Ascetics grab the three of you. You couldn't break free!) You realy think I forgave you! Maydor: No. (Turns back to the pannel) With these encriptions I can finnaly change what caused me so much greif... so long ago! Baracuss: Maydor! You don't know what those runes can do! We saw them on- Maydor: On Chaos... I know. I saw the reports... Zaliet: Your pushing this to far Maydor... Baracuss: It's just a legend but- Maydor: But so is Chaos, and you of all people should know that Chaos is very VERY real... (Turns back to pannal) Acording to legend, these glyphs will give me the power to change one event in the past, each time I recite them... Baracuss: Listen to him, Maydor... Listen to all of us! (Maydor turned to his brother, his face expresionless. He then signals for the Ascetic to let him go, and you thought it was over. But Maydor suddenly pops his neck twice, and punches Baracuss strait in the gut! He fell over in pain instantly, and Maydor turned back to the Pannal. He downloaded the Information onto a data chip and walked back to the lift) Maydor: You may not be so heartbroken, Brother... but unlike you, I haven't spent three years on Chaos with our family! And I'm not about to commit suicide to see them again either! (He turns his back) But don't thret... You will soon be seeing your dead loved ones again soon enough. (To an Ascetic) Kill them... (He looks back at you) All of them! Baracuss: (still holding his gut) Hehe... yeah. I know! (As we aproached the top of the lift, it stoped abruptly and started to desend again!) Zaliet: I don't think so! (He grabs you in one arm and Baracuss in the other and leaps up to the ledge. He drops Baracuss and catches him with his tail and grabs the ledge with his hand) Baracuss: You'll never win against him... (You listened intently) You may defeat his Ascetics... but Maydor can't be beat... Zaliet: The lift is comeing back up... Greetings Uasp: Its good having reinforcements, my fleet is also in orbit of Zalcrania. Oh I forgot my manners, I am Honor Guard Ultra Uasp Erbomee, Fleet Master of the Fleet of Burning Might. Uasp: Well, in a couple of days, I need to inspect the Titan-class Battleship. While I'm here though, I'll guard you since thats my role. Uasp: Well once its done testing, it'll come to this planet. (A Zalcron leaps to hurt you but I manage to stab it with my Honor Guard Pike) This creatures are almost as bad as Brutes. Uasp: True words, those Zalcrons tore off my left arm. Uasp: To be honest, I wish I was a High or minor Councilor. Uasp: (Laughs) We'll see about that! Uasp: How many brute ships are there? Uasp: Well, I'll send 1/5 of my fleet over there. Uasp: Well, you have to be safe or sorry or however that human saying goes. Uasp: Who should I set in charge of the group? Uasp: Fine I'll send my 3rd in Command of my fleet. Uasp: I'll do that. Uasp: The dockworker said that he made the workers work double time so it will be finished sooner than I thought. (About 3 more days) Uasp (COM): Sorry, I have to engage that brute fleet with all my ships. Hopefully I'll get the promotion I've been waiting for. Uasp (COM): No, their is a prophet on their flagship and I must capture him alive. (My tone was being dead-serious) Uasp (COM): High Councilor Baracuss wants him alive and I cannot fail. Uasp: Thanks. (P.S. Whats your gamertag so I can add u to my friends list?) Uasp: Well this one could have valueable info. (P.S. use my Usertalk page) Uasp: My ships are doing okay, with the prophets they are hard to defeat, we lost 5 ships so far and I'm heading towards the bridge even as I speak. Uasp: (what did i tell u before, use my usertalk page) Nah, wait a contact just out of the system and its too far for our sensors to pick it up! Uasp: It could be ours though, but this ship is big as far as we can tell and it jumped again! Uasp: There is a slipspace rupture by my flagship! Its.........its..............(transmission being jammed). Uasp: Its the Titan-class Battleship!!! (P.S. You spelled my name wrong) Uasp: Energy shielding is preventing decompression in the areas in the hull that arent covered and its charging its rail gun. Uasp: Its energy coils arent totally finished so it'll take about 3 minutes to fire. Uasp: Actually, I'm on the Loyalist flagship trying to capture the prophet. Uasp: Well, you'll have to talk to Baracuss about that since I'm under direct orders to bring him the prophet. Uasp: As long as the prophet gets to him and tell me went your out of slipspace. (You hear gunfire in the distant) (The rail gun fires and a small group of brute ships get destroyed) Uasp: I doubt it, it took 1 year just to make the rail gun. I'm at the door to the bridge and its locked, but I can't access it at all. Uasp: I do have a energy sword and the door is extra thick. Uasp: (Talking to my men) Give me that Fuel Rod Gun. Good theres a hole as big as a Kig-yar.....now we work around that and hope not to get shot. Need your help I am going to make an RP about the Unggoy Skirmish but I suck at making templates and stuff like that so will you help me? Nobody else will and Eaite is busy with Reveille. Please????? Prophet Uasp: (Laughs) It'll take awhile, how the Titan-class doing? (P.S. The reason I made another is cuz the another one was getting big) Uasp: Is it damaged at all? (talks to men) Set those plasma charges, maybe that'll do something. Uasp: Shouldn't take long to fix, also I'm sending back and could you send a couple of your ships to guard it? Uasp: Sure, Baracuss is lending me two carriers from the Grand Fleet to guard it also. Uasp: Yes, they are firing Brute shots that would kill us but now we have the hole that is big as an elite. Uasp: They are firig through the hole and we can't pass without getting killed. Uasp: No, its a private mission and my 300 ships are enough. Uasp: Roger. Holy Light!!! (me throwing plasma grenade) I have entered the bridge and it seems the prophet is hiding somewhere in here. Uasp: Ah, found you prophet, your coming with me. (I walk to the phantom and ride towards my super carrier and my fleet returns to Zalcronia) Uasp: Roger that. Uasp: I'm still in slipspace and about 24 hours for it to get their since the system is pretty remote. Uasp: He's knocked out. Uasp: Someone has took Baracuss hostage!